花
by usuilove21
Summary: *COMPLETE* Allen finds a flower at her door each morning for a solid week in October, and she wants to know who did it and why. Fem!Allen. Yullen.
1. Chapter 1: October 1st

**Title: 花  
Author:** Usuilove21  
**Fandom:** D gray man.  
**Parings: **Yullen. OC X OC (Not really, it's my sis and her boyfriend...)  
**Words**: 1,676

**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **General, Romance.  
**Summary: **Allen finds a flower at her door each morning for a solid week in October, and she wants to know who did it and why. Fem!Allen.  
**Type:** Birthday fic for my amazing older sister! (read bellow.) Chapter Fic!  
**Universe:** Slightly AU. Set... before Current Arc...

**Beta: **Myself.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM! Katsura Hoshino owns it!  
**Notes: "**花" means "Hana" which means "Flower". Thanks to "**CheriAme**" for helping me! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: October 1st.**

Allen let a sigh escape her plump, pink lips.

She truly hated dressing and acting as a boy. Why did she dress as a boy, you ask?

Ever since her stupid master, Cross Marian, found her, he made her dress and act as a boy, claiming that only _boys_ were allowed in the Black Order.

What a lie.

Truth be told, she was furious when she found out that Lenalee Lee was an exorcist. Not at Lenalee, but at her master. That womanizing drunkard.

And so, she became an exorcist dressed as a boy. The people at the order even believed that she was a male, but she couldn't blame them for not seeing that she wasn't a guy. After all, she didn't have a bust and whatever of one she did have, she flattened it down with medical tape. And her face wasn't really feminine, it never really was, but what could she do.

The only girly thing about her was when she had long hair as a child. But that was when it was brown still. Mana didn't dare let her touch it with scissors when she was a child, it even reached down to her waist. But when she turned Mana into an Akuma as a child, her long brown locks were cut as soon as her hair turned white and she started to cross-dress.

But that was besides the point. Her comrades never noticed that she was a guy, and it sort of bothered her.

She sighed and flopped around on her bed. Link wasn't with her for once, which was very rare, since she was the host to the 14th Noah who just happened to be Mana's brother. She yawned and rolled off of her bed and made it to the door, scratching the back of her neck, pulling on the Coat that went with her exorcist uniform.

As soon as she opened the door she looked down and saw a dark red flower. It had ruffles on it and in looked bunched together in the middle. It was simply beautiful. She picked it up with a gloved hand and cradled it to her chest. She brought her nose down to smell it, it had a flora, sweet sent to it that made her smile even more. A small blush covered her cheeks as she held the flower close to her.

Then someone bumped into her as she walked out of the hallway.

"Ah! Sorry!" She said, before noticing who she bumped into. It was Amber. A newer finder that was a little shorter than Allen by an inch or two with brown hair that fell to her shoulders, she was accompanied by a taller blond male with spiky hair and a chubby face, who's name was Justin. (**A/N**: =_=)

"Oh, hey Allen." Amber said, smiling slightly at Allen, not using any respectful terms, since she was only 16 and didn't know any better; even if she was a year older than Allen.

"Hello." Allen said, nodding at them, before Justin started to pull his arm away from Ambers. "Justin, your being a tool!" She said, yelling at Justin, amusement in her brown eyes.

"No I'm not." He said, deniably.

She didn't say anything and started to walk away.

"Where are you guys going?" Allen asked, watching them walk away.

"To go do Crack with hookers." She said, jokingly. (**A/N:** She does say that... i don't like writing it much... *Get's timid.* Um, no offense to anyone?)

Justin shook his head and laughed, before saying "We're going to go to the Library.", and walking off with her.

Allen went the other way, shaking her head at the same time, you think that a finder be a little more serious in this war.

She walked into the cafeteria and saw that Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda were all sitting at the same table.

She really didn't want to sit at the table with Ba-Kanda... He would probably make fun Allen for holding a flower.

She ignored the disgusted and frightened looks that she got from some of the finders that were in the cafeteria and made her way to the head chef, Jerry.

He was wearing his usual white apron and white shirt, with his pink hair in it's usual braid, black sunglasses perched on his nose.

"Oh, hi sweetie~!" Jerry started. "What would you like? The usual~?"

Allen nodded. Jerry still denied he was gay.

When the food was done in about 20 minutes, he made his way to the table where Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda were seated at with a huge cart, holding all the foods that he was to eat. They were all wearing there uniforms, but there were slight alterations.

Lenalee was wearing a barrette in her hair, holding her short bangs up, Lavi was wearing a white eyepatch over his right eye was white, his left eye was glinting; which was oddly usual, and his hair was down, his bandana around his neck. Kanda however, was looking the same as usual, his hair in it's usual ponytail, glare on his stoney face.

At the sight of him, Lenalee waved a smile on her pretty face. Lavi said, "Moyashi-chan!" jumping in his seat, and Kanda "Che-ed" and looked away, but Allen was sure that Kanda's eyes landed on the dark red flower that he placed in his pocket.

"Good morning Allen-kun." Lenalee said, a warm smile on her face.

"Good morning Lenalee." The younger girl said, smiling at Lenalee as she sat down next to Lavi.

"Oy, moyashi-chan. Is that a flower sticking out of your pocket?" Lavi said, resting his chin on his palm.

Allen blinked. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about Lavi. What flower is this?" She said, grabbing one sick of Mitarashi Dango.

"Che." Kanda said, slaping his chopsticks on the wooden table as he stood up from the seat and started to walk away.

"Ehh? Where are you going, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked, his hands planted on the table.

"Don't call me that, Baka Usagi!" Kanda roared, leaving the room as fast as he could.

Lavi chuckled and plucked the dark red flower out of my hand.

"Hm," He said, after looking at it for a couple of seconds. "It is a Dianthus caryophyllus."

"What?" Me and Lenalee asked in unison.

Lavi chuckled again. "A carnation. A very popular flower for people to give to others. Dark red ones like this can only mean one thing though." Lavi said, cheerfully.

Allen sighed, sometimes lavi being the heir of the bookman clan was very helpful. "What?" She asked.

"It means deep love and affection!" He said, a tooth grin on his face.

"Huh?" Allen and Lenalee said, a blush appearing on Allen's face.

"That mean's, out little Moyashi-chan has a secret admirer!"

* * *

After punching Lavi in the nose, with his left hand, and taking him to the Nurses office with Lenalee, she walked to her room and held the flower up in the air as she admired it. 'A secret admirer, eh?' she though, sitting up and grabbing a glass, before placing the flower on the desk to get some water for the flower.

Walking to her room, glass filled with water in tact, she hummed and said, "Let's see... Link said that Suger water was good for flowers one day..." and so she moved to the drawers next to her bed and saw a suger packet.

Ripping it open and pouring it into the glass, she stirred it with a spoon she found and looked at the flower, smiling and picking it up so she could put it in the suger water.

Admiring the flower, she swore that she would find the person who gave her the beautiful flower.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this is a story for my older sister Amber. She wanted a story for a present, and here it is! She wanted to be in it too XD. So here it is!

To my Nirvana, David lee Roth, metal, Axl Rose, and Yoai-loving sister, Amber, from your David Bowie-loving younger sister, Tootie. (I love that nickname...)

Your 17! Yay! October 6th is your birthday and I tried hard to make this good!

**To everyone**: Hello! This story will be updated for a week, daily. A new flower every time :D! My 37th story! See you then!

**XOXO,**

**usuilove21**


	2. Chapter 2: October 2nd

**Title: 花  
Author:** Usuilove21  
**Fandom:** D gray man.  
**Parings: **Yullen. OC X OC (Not really, it's my sis and her boyfriend...)  
**Words**: 1,676

**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **General, Romance.  
**Summary: **Allen finds a flower at her door each morning for a solid week in October, and she wants to know who did it and why. Fem!Allen.  
**Type: **Chapter Fic!  
**Universe:** Slightly AU. Set... before Current Arc...

**Beta: **Myself.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM! Katsura Hoshino owns it!  
**Notes: "**花" means "Hana" which means "Flower". Thanks to "**CheriAme**" for helping me! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: October 2nd**

Allen rubbed her neck as she walked the empty corridors of the Order with the blond haired inspecter, Howard Link walking close behind her, holding a notebook tablet and a pen in his hand, watching if Allen was going to make any suspicious movement.

Allen made her way through the Order, making it to the cafeteria, where she saw Lavi siting down at a table by himself, wearing a bandage on his nose after yesterdays incident. After getting her usual large amounts of food, she walked over to him and sat down, Link following her actions.

"Hey Lavi," She started, "is something wrong? Where's Lenalee?" She asked, since it was unusual to see one without the other.

"Lenalee is helping Komui out. Nothings wrong, I'm only thinking about the flower that you got yesterday, Moyashi-chan!" He said, a mischievous grin coming onto his face.

Link gave a confused look to Allen and started to jot something down in his notebook, before moving to his cart of cake.

"Shut up about that Lavi. It was just one flower, nothing to flip about." Allen said, grabbing a hamburger and taking a big bite out of it, making Lavi get a slightly disgusted look on his face, while Lavi looked indifferent.

"Two-spot, you should be used to Moyashi-chan's odd eating patterns by now!" Lavi said, ignoring Allen's call of "It's Allen!"

Link glared just glared at him.

Lavi didn't seem to notice an annoyed Kanda right above from him, holding a bowl of Soba, and threw his arms in the air, laughing.

The bowl then flew up in the air, and Lavi's hand hit Kanda in the face, just before the bowl landed flat on Kanda's head, making his hair covered in warm Soba.

"BAKA USAGI!" Kanda roared, unsheathing his innocence, Mugen.

* * *

After 20 minuets of trying to get Kanda off of a now terrified and bleeding Lavi, Lenalee finally came and help all of them pry Kanda's hands from Lavi's neck. Kanda then left the cafeteria, leaving everyone that was failing at holdin back Kanda, sigh with relief and fall to the floor.

Allen, Lenalee, and Link all took an unconscious and very much bleeding, Lavi to the infirmary, where The head nurse was yelling at the others to make room for Lavi.

But after that, Allen and Link went to Allen's room, bumping into a now cleaned Kanda along the way.

"Kanda?" Allen asked, "What are you doing here? Isn't your room on the other side?"

'Che. That's none of your business Moyashi." He said, walking past Allen, moving his hair from his face, but Allen couldn't miss the look of panic and relief in Kanda's dark eyes.

"Stupid Bakanda..." Allen muttered under her breath on the way to her room.

When she reached the room, Link got her attention by saying, "Walker, your about to step on something."

Allen looked down and saw that it was another flower. This time it was a orange-yellow colored flower that had ruffles across it, but flat in the center.

"Thanks Link." Allen said, eyes widening, she picking it up with her gloved left hand.

Once in her room, she faced Link and asked, "Um, do you know what flower this is?"

Link, who was jotting down something in his notebook, looked up at Allen with his brown eyes and said, "It is a Tagetes erecta, more commonly known as the marigold."

Allen said a quick "thank you" and moved to put the Marigold in in the glass by her bed with the red carnation she got yesterday.

Both of the flowers looked very nice next to each other, and made Allen smile a gentle smile before laying down on her bed.

She remembered Kanda's panicked look that he had in his eyes, and her eyes got wide.

It- It couldn't be _Kanda_ who was giving her flowers of all people could it?

_'No. No, no, no, no, no.'_ She thought, shacking her head slightly. _'It couldn't be Ba-Kanda... Could it?'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I left it on a rather cliffhanger-y note. I am not as pleased with this chapter as the last, but it is still good... OMG! I got five reviews! Thank you all so much!

_Belletiger BT:_ Thank you! I really appreciate you reading this! I love Fem!Allen stories too! They are the best, and I seem to specialize in them! (I love your story _**LadyHawke**_ by the way!)

_CherriAme:_ [Glomps]. Yeah, Kanda gave the flower to Allen-chan XD. You'll find out soon xD...[goes into thoughts about Tyki.]

_BlueStar:_ Thank you very much! [Smiles] I hope you enjoy it!

_Random-Crap-To-The-Rescue:_ Thanks so much for calling it cute! and thanks for reading it! I trying to update daily!

_Saissister:_ My turn to say Awesome! (right?) I am glad you love it! I appreciate it!

Thanks to everyone! I hope you guys have a nice day! See you in chapter three!

**XOXO, **

**usuilove21**


	3. Chapter 3: October 3rd

**Title: 花  
Author:** Usuilove21  
**Fandom:** D gray man.  
**Parings: **Yullen. OC X OC (Not really, it's my sis and her boyfriend...)

**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **General, Romance.  
**Summary: **Allen finds a flower at her door each morning for a solid week in October, and she wants to know who did it and why. Fem!Allen.  
**Type: **Chapter Fic!  
**Universe:** Slightly AU. Set... before Current Arc...

**Beta: **Myself.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM! Katsura Hoshino owns it!  
**Notes: "**花" means "Hana" which means "Flower". Thanks to "**CheriAme**" for helping me! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: October 3rd**

Allen watched as Kanda yawned loudly.

She was watching him from afar, do to her wanting to find out if Kanda was really the one leaving the flowers. From the looks of it, it was not him.

Like seriously, Kanda's daily life was really boring. He did nothing but train, meditate, and go to eat soba.

Allen sighed. She was just wasting a rare Link-free day. (She found out that Link had to do some other mission in Central...) Running a gloved hand through her white hair, she got up and exited the training grounds where Kanda was meditating in peace.

She moved from the basement where the training ground was, and went to the third floor to her room.

_'No flower this time...'_ She thought, looking at the clean ground near her door.

She opened her door and went inside her room. She went to the dresser by her bed and grabbed a new pair of clothes and went to her own personal bathroom.

* * *

Allen walked out of her bathroom wearing a new set of clothes; including a black shirt, and black pants that fits her body well. A towel was draped over her head, dripping over her shoulders.

She ruffled the towel on her hair a couple of times until it was a little damp. She then moved to her bed and saw a note on the bed. "Huh?"

Grabbing the letter and opening it, she read carefully.

_I know your secret._

Her eyes widened. Did- Did they know she was really a girl?

Dropping the letter, she slid down onto the floor.

Wasn't this what she wanted? People to know that she was a girl and not a boy. But... It was strange...

It felt like something important was going to happen, and she didn't want it to come.

Raising a shaky hand she ran it though her damp hair and sighed deeply.

Who knows, maybe this person could be the one who was leaving her the flowers.

She looked up with a blank expression and let her thoughts drift away from her control, slowly falling into a sleep.

* * *

_It was snowing. That was one of the most obvious things about the scene._

_Another was that their was a girl with waist-length white hair sitting in a ball in the middle of the gently falling snow._

_It was more than obvious that this was Allen Walker._

_She was wearing a black jacket that went up to her legs, underneath that was a ruffly, red and black gothic lolita dress, with a few belts extending from the middle. (**A/N:** Link on profile.) She was wearing black satin shoes, with laces tying around her ankles. (**A/N: **Again, Link on profile.)_

_She was slightly shivering as she rubbed her arms to try and make them warmer._

_It seemed like an hour had passed before someone came behind her, grabbing her shoulder._

_His face wasn't shown, but Allen had a bright smile on her face as soon as she saw him._

_He was wearing black jeans and a gray long-sleeved shirt. He was also holding a dark pink flower in his hand._

_A hand then cuped Allen's face and she leaned into the hand, and he leaned in, showing long, black hair._

_It was none other than Kanda Yuu._

* * *

Allen awoke with a start.

She was sweating bullets and her pupils were dilated, a scarlet blush was covering her face.

Why the HELL was she dreaming about Kanda Yuu?

She was frantically looking around her room. She slowly stood up as her eyes darted outside. Whatever what was visible of the sun before, was now gone and it was setting, leaving it with and orange and pink hue.

She ruffled her now dry hair, and opened her door to leave. Outside of her room was a dark pink flower with long yellow strands of pollen. It was matching the flower that was in her dream.

Grabbing the flower, she made her way to the basement, making her way to the sandy training room. Kanda was in the same position as before she left for a few hours, meditating. but this time he looked a little more annoyed and panicked.

A few minutes of silence pasted as Allen hid behind a huge pillar, a light blush coating her cheeks.

Then, Kanda twitched.

"Che. Are you going to sit their all day Baka-Moyashi?" He said, opening a single black eye.

Allen flinched and said, "It's Allen Ba-Kanda. And no, I wasn't." She stood out behind the pillar and walked toward Kanda, sitting down near him.

"I never said you could sit next to me." Kanda said, closing his eyes. Yet he made no move to move.

"Yet here I am." She said, sarcastically.

"Che. And what's with the flower?" He asked. If Allen knew better, she would of said that Kanda was nervous.

"I don't know. This is the third one I found this week. Not that it's a bad thing, I would just like to know who is sending them to me..." She trailed off, holding the flower up in the air.

Kanda kept silent, which made Allen a little suspicious. She had to start the conversation up once again.

"Kanda... Um, by chance... Would you know what flower this was?" Allen asked, nervously; making her want to punch herself.

Kanda's eyes opened and looked at Allen.

"Che, the baka Usagi said that it is the Christmas Camellia when he was reading about Japan one day a few years back, I was so unfortunately passing by, so he told me." Kanda said, trailing off mumbling about the annoying Baka-usagi.

"...Thanks." Allen said, getting up. "I'll be leaving now."

"You don't have to say it." Kanda said in response.

Allen chuckled and made her way to her room, not believing that this was the man who she believed was leaving her flowers.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! So, it looks like I updated a day late, but I didn't, I was working on it, but it took awhile to finish, because, well I have like a sickness in my stomach... something like that -_-.

Oh, and btw, the links for the outfits and the flowers are going to be on my profile!

I got so many awesome reviews! Thank you so much to everyone! I really appreciate it! I do!

* * *

_CherriAme:_ Hahaha! Thank you Miki! I love how you help me correct my mistakes! Your absolutely right! Hm, I want to inclue the hotness... But I don't think that I'll be able to fit in Tyki... Since I have it planed... But, "Come Back" will have an amazing surprise for you!

_MysteryPurplePerson:_ Thanks Pur-pyon! (nickname? 8D) Hahaha! Really? Thanks! I am making you like Yullen! Yay! I hope I can make you like it more Pur-pyon!

_Panda-Hiroko:_ Thank you very much! That was very nice of you to say that! I am not very good (in my Point of view.) with my grammer or writing, so I am really grateful! Yeah? It's adorable? No way! XD

_Belletiger BT_: Thank you! I am glad that you did! Yeah, even the coldest people love something XD. I think this chapter has more Romantic!Kanda... I am glad you are anticipating new chapters! P.S: No problem! It is amazing! I am a big fan! I can't wait to find out what happens with Eve-chan and Allen-chan(I wants to know! can't wait till Chapter 10 XD)! XD [goes into more thoughts about Tyki and his eternal sexiness.]

_Ninja Trio's Best:_ LoL XD! I knew it to! I love your enthusiasm! (And your avatar BTW!)

_Random-Crap-To-The-Rescue:_ Haha! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_BlueStar:_ Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter!

_Saissister: _Thank you very much Sai-pyon!

* * *

Hahaha! Well, I am going to have another chapter out today, but I need to go to sleep right now, since it is 12:38 AM here in California...

I wonder if Grimmjow (My sister who this is dedicated to,) is stil reading this...

**XOXO,**

**Usuilove21**


	4. Chapter 4: October 4th

**Title: 花  
Author:** Usuilove21  
**Fandom:** D gray man.  
**Parings: **Yullen. OC X OC (Not really, it's my sis and her boyfriend...)

**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **General, Romance.  
**Summary: **Allen finds a flower at her door each morning for a solid week in October, and she wants to know who did it and why. Fem!Allen.  
**Type: **Chapter Fic!  
**Universe:** Slightly AU. Set... before Current Arc...

**Beta: **Myself.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM! Katsura Hoshino owns it!  
**Notes: "**花" means "Hana" which means "Flower". Thanks to "**CheriAme**" for helping me! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: October 4th**

Allen yawned as she let her head hit the surface of the tabletop in the cafeteria. She had been so sleepy as of late, no matter how much sleep she got...

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee said, apearing before Allen at the lunch table.

Allen wasn't eating, which was highly usual for the 15 year old. "Yeah Lenalee?" Allen said, looking up.

"Are you feeling alright?" She said, leaning in to place a hand on Allen's forehead, but her hand flinched back almost instantly. "Your burning up, Allen-kun! Come on, I'm bringig you to your room!"

Allen let Lenalee pull her up and rap an arm around her back, draging her back too her room.

As Allen's cheeks started to flush, she didn't notice that Lavi and Kanda walk in from the other side, slightly surprised and confused looks on their faces as Allen and Lenalee passed.

As they passed, Lavi mummbled, "I wonder what that's about..."

"Lay down, I'll be right back, okay?" Lenalee said, putting a hand on the small of Allen's back, trying to push her down gently.

Allen got into the bed as Lenalee told her too, she was starting to get delious... And was it just her, or was it freezing?

Lenalee came back as soon as she left, a wet cloth in hand. "Here, put this on your forehead. It'll lower your fever." She placed it on Allen's head that made her shiver.

"Thanks... Lenalee." Allen said, tiredly, starting to driff off.

Lenalee smiled. "No problem, that's what friends are for." And so, Allen fell asleep.

Lenalee felt a small smirk fall on her lips. As much as she hated to see Allen this way, it'd be much easier to get the girl and Kanda together. Yes, Lenalee knew that Allen was a girl. Komui had known too, he was the one who told her after all after an examination. It was sorta obvious to her. Allen was pretty like a girl, and Lenalee was good at those things...

* * *

Allen's eyes cracked open as she woke up from her sleep.

The sleep was dreamless, giving relief to Allen.

Allen shifted up and felt something fall from her stomach and onto the floor.

It was a note and a flower. She picked up the pair with gentle, newly ungloved hands.

The flower was a light shade of purple, almost a pink, and the pedals were covering the middle. She knew this flower as a Sweet Pea... She had seen it on a few missions before...

She opened the note, and read it carefully.

'_Get well. And fast._' it said.

It made her smile, it reminded her of Kanda. Minus the get well part, but it was phrased just as he would say it...

Smiling as she put the flower with the other three she had, Allen didn't notice Lenalee come in with a flustered look on her fad.

"Ah! Your awake Allen-kun!" Lenalee said, running to Allen.

Allen smiled and nodded, both of them shifted into comfortable coversation.

"So," Lenalee said, sudenly switching the subject. "I just wanted to know, how do you feel... About Kanda?"

Allen froze. She really didn't know...

Sure she had fought wih Kanda countless times before, but... No matter how much she hated to admit it, she'd always found herself attracted to Kanda.

* * *

A/N: Hello, I rushed with this chapter, cause I'm eating dinner. (Even I it is 11:06...) This chapter would of been out faster, but, well, I found myself playing "Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" for over ten hours today... So, I'm gonna go Finnish eating my subway... Later!

XOXO,

Usuilove21. (10-28-10) 


	5. Chapter 5: October 5th

**Title: 花  
Author:** Usuilove21  
**Fandom:** D gray man.  
**Parings: **Yullen. OC X OC (Not really, it's my sis and her boyfriend...)

**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **General, Romance.  
**Summary: **Allen finds a flower at her door each morning for a solid week in October, and she wants to know who did it and why. Fem!Allen.  
**Type: **Chapter Fic!  
**Universe:** Slightly AU. Set... before Current Arc...

**Beta: **Myself.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM! Katsura Hoshino owns it!  
**Notes: "**花" means "Hana" which means "Flower". Thanks to "**CherriAme**" for helping me! :D  
Warnings: OOC Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda. But it's all cool.

* * *

**Chapter 5: October 5th.**

Allen sighed as her head hit the pillow.

Lenalee had insisted that she lay in bed all day. Stupid fever...

Lenalee had brought the 15-year old to her room and proceeded to take care of the sick girl.

But not without her fair share of questions.

**-Flashback: Yesterday.-**

"Allen-kun, how do you feel about Kanda?" Lenalee asked, trying to entrap Allen.

Allen visibly tensed, falling into Lenalee's trap.

"Allen-kun, you don't have too hide it anymore." said Lenalee, placing a hand on Allen's gloved ones.

"Wh, what do you mean?" Allen said, blushing; Lenalee couldn't tell if it was from the fever or Allen was just embarrassed.

"I know your a girl." the Chinese girl said bluntly.

Allen's gray eyes went wide. "W, wh, what do you mean, Lenalee?"She said fidgeting, not meeting the Chinese girls eyes.

"Allen," Lenalee started sternly. "It's okay. You don't have too hide it from me anymore."

Allen sighed and ran a gloved hand through her white unruly hair; it was growing long again.

"When did you find out?"

"Just after you came here for the first time. Komui found out and he told me. He said that if you wanted too tell us, you would." Lenalee said, smiling a little, pleased at how her brother took this situation.

Allen smiled. She knew their was a reason why she loved the Lee siblings.

"So," Lenalee started again, crossing her arms in a motherly fashion. "Allen, how long have you liked Kanda?"

Allen's already flushed face started to turn a even deeper shade of red, if it were possible.

"Allen, it's obvious that you like him. To me anyways." The 16 year old said.

Allen fidgeted.

"Allen," Lenalee scolded, "just come out and tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Allen hesitated. "I, I don't know... I, I feel attracted to him... I know he doesn't feel anything like that from me..."

Lenalee's eyes narowed.

For some reason, she knew that Kanda was as smitten with Allen as she was with him, but decided to say nothing in the end.

**-Flashback End-**

Lenalee was a great friend... But it was hard to tell her the truths... But this did make them closer than before... After all, they spent most of yesterday talking. Lenalee even found out about Allen's past...

"Allen~!" Lenalee cooed, opening the door, letting herself in, a little too cheerful than usual.

"What's up, Lenalee?" Allen asked innocently.

"I talked to Lavi today..." Lenalee said, sitting on the corner of Allen's bed.

"And?"

"He thinks he might know who is giving you the flowers." She said, suddenly pouting.

"Who?" Allen said excited.

"He won't tell me. He says that he is gonna do some more reached, then he'll tell." Lenalee said.

She was pretty convinced that Lavi did know, and he was in on it... But Lenalee had her own leads as well...

"Why?" Allen said, eyebrows furrowing.

"I don't know. But," Lenalee paused, "I'm going to be doing my own investigating alright?"

"...I don't know..." Allen said, doubtfully.

"You wanna find out who is leaving you the flowers, right?" The Chinese girl said.

"Yes, but-"

"Then it's settled. I'll start looking later today-" Lenalee said, being cut off by a loud knock on the door.

Lenalee jumped off of the bed and Allen untangled herself from the blankets, flowering the Asian girl to the door of Allen's room.

Looking around, Allen and Lenalee saw nothing, except for a flower and another note.

Allen bent down and picked it up. It was a blue star-shaped flower that caved inside like a bell.

"Oh." Lenalee said, looking at the flower with Allen. "Allen, do you know what flower this is?"

Allen shook her head. "No, I don't it is really pretty though..."

"It's a Chinese bellflower." She said. "It has a meaning behind it..."

"What is it?"

"_Those who grieve are loved_. (*) Komui would used to tell me that when I was a child." She said smiling, reminiscent about the past before the Order took her away.

Allen smiled, touched by the meaning, she then turned her attention on the note.

"I'm going to read the note, okay?" Allen said, looking up at the Asian girl with her gray, orb-like, eyes.

Allen smiled as she read the contents of the no open note.

It said the exact same words that Lenalee had said.

_Those who grieve are loved_.

Remember that. Your not just some puppet.

Y.

She smiled and passed the note to Lenalee, before saying, "Lenalee, you can look if you want to. It would make it a little more easier, wouldn't it."

Despite her saying this, her hunch that it was Kanda grew just a little bit.

"Gotcha. I'll start looking now." Lenalee said, winking, handing the note back too Allen, before leaving the room without another word.

Allen sighed, wondering how long this would take in all...

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Lavi put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, after all, he had too book it out of the hallway after he knocked on Allen's door. But it was for a good cause...

"Y, Yuu," He panted. "I did it. She didn't hear a thing. I knocked on her door then I ran as fast as I could."

Kanda twitched as he heard the Baka Usagi call him his real name, but it was better if he didn't do this... After all, the rabbit was helping him with something as big as this.

"You know, your going to have too tell Allen that you know that she's not a he, right? And that you actually like her." Lavi said to his claimed 'best-friend.'

Kanda kept quiet for a few seconds before smirking and saying, "I know that."

Kanda wouldn't give up on this... He couldn't.

And he wouldn't. After all, he actually fell in love with someone, no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

* * *

A/N: PLOT DEVELOPMENT FTW!

I think that this chapter was amazing! I am one more step closer to the end (TT_TT) after this, only two more chapters left, but the last two are going to be really awesome. I would like to get them out this week, but I don't know... I might update on Friday, since I don't wanna post another new story until I have too...

Anyways, is it just me, or has Lenalee always been this awesome? Like seriously! I love the girl! (Not like that.) She is just an awesome character!

ALSO!

Yullen week (Part two) is coming up! It starts on the 19th, and I would really love it if any of you would do the theme's, I am gonna do them, so here are the themes:

_day I_ **...x{ / YEARN }**

_day II_ **...x{ / BITTERSWEET }**

_day III_ **...x{ / GAME }**

_day IV_ **...x{ / ADDICTION }**

_day V_ **...x{ / MARIONETTE }**

_day VI_ **...x{ / WAR }**

_day VII_ **...x{ / ETERNITY }**

**ALTERNATIVES:**

_day i_ **...x { / SACRIFICES }**

_day y_ **...x{ / FROZEN (TEARS) }**

_day z_**. ****..x { / CARNIVAL/FESTIVAL }**

**The link to the forum is on my profile, check it out ;)**

Anyways, tell me if your gonna do it, I would love to read them :)))

Until next time,

**Read and Review, **

**XOXO,**

**Usuilove21 **(12/13/10)


	6. Chapter 6: October 6th

**Title: 花  
Author:** Usuilove21  
**Fandom:** D gray man.  
**Parings: **Yullen. OC X OC (Not really, it's my sis and her boyfriend...)

**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **General, Romance.  
**Summary: **Allen finds a flower at her door each morning for a solid week in October, and she wants to know who did it and why. Fem!Allen.  
**Type: **Chapter Fic!  
**Universe:** Slightly AU. Set... before Kanda Arc.  
**Beta: **Myself.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM! Katsura Hoshino owns it!  
**Notes: "**花" means "Hana" which means "Flower". Thanks to "**CherriAme**" for helping me! :D  
**Warnings:** OOC Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda. And Shortness...

* * *

**Chapter 6: October 6th.**

"Allen! Open up! I got some news!" Lenalee said, pounding on Allen's door.

"What?" the 15 year old groaned. A pounding on your door wasn't the best way to be woken up.

"I got some news!"

"Huh?" Allen said. She was clearly still half asleep.

"Lavi! He was going to help us, remember."

As Lenalee said this, she couldn't help but wonder how anyone could be this cheerful at eight in the morning.

"What did he find out?"

"Okay, think about this." Lenalee started. "The flowers always come around afternoon right?"

"Yes," said Allen, narrowing her eyes into slits.

"Then we'll just have to catch them in the act!"

Allen automatically new that wouldn't work. If they watched, then the person wouldn't leave the flower...

Then it hit Allen.

"We're going to set Timcanpy up and have him record the person who's leaving the flowers?"

Lenalee nodded her head very fast.

"I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before! But Lavi isn't Lavi for no reason!"

And so they waited.

They hid Timcanpy in a cranny in Allen's hallway just before 12 o' Clock.

Allen kept checking her door frequently, looking too see if their was a flower waiting for her there or not.

And there wasn't one.

Around four, Allen was starting to get impaitent. She never really liked waiting with Cross, and she still didn't like it now.

But as she heard footfall's stop by her door and the continue not even a minute later, she got hopeful.

Standing up shakily with Lenalee right behind her, she opened the door, and automatically saw what she was looking for.

A light pink flower that was made up of the pedals and the stem, was looking up at her, with a note attached to it.

"Chrysanthemum." She recaled to herself. It was a truly beautiful flower.

Reaching for the note, she watched Lenalee grab Timcanpy from the cranny where he was so skilled fully hidden.

_"Don't let yourself wilt away."_

_Y._

Her eyes's widdened and her thought's automatically went to the 14th Noah that was living inside of her, along with the conversation she had with her Master three or four months back.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked, snapping the younger girl out of her trance.

'W, what?"

"Are you ready, I got Tim." Lenalee said, holding out the the yellow golem.

"Yeah." said Allen. She felt a little embarrsed under Lenalee's watchful gaze.

Lenalee pulled Allen to her bed, and they sat down crossing their legs, waiting for Timcanpy to show them what he saw.

Tim only recored the important things, so they automatically saw what they wanted to see.

Kanda Yuu was leaving a light pink flower and a note outside Allen's room.

The thing that got Allen is that he was doing it with ease and with much confidence.

...

An semi-akward silence filled the room at this.

Lenalee was gaping.

She knew that it was Kanda — She confronted Lavi on it last night, he told her everything she wanted to know — but it was still hard to believe. She had never seen the Samurai like that, unless if it had something to do with killing Akuma.

She blinked and said to Allen; who's eyebrows were raised to her hairline, "Well, it looks all we need to do now is confront Kanda about this, now don't we?"

-Meanwhile-

Kanda Yuu was walking around the Blank Order Headquarters with a smirk on his face.

The plan was almost over.

* * *

**Listening to:** Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore.

**A/N:** Short ass chapter, I know, but it's worth it. I need to get started on the final chapter after all.

I've been in a depression lately, so could I please get come reviews too make me feel better? I'm not kidding around acctually. I've just been depressed with life.

Well, that was depressing.

Anyways, I hope you guys had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year.

**XOXO**

**Usuilove21.** (1-3-11)

**P.S:** If you like Harry Potter, and you like the fics, please go check out "UsagiPyon60" she is a good friend mine, and I've been... helping her.


	7. Chapter 7: October 7th

**花**

**A/N: **Starting this chapter different from the others. And just to let everyone know, this_** is **_the last chapter, sadly. I'm feeling oddly nostolgic...

Damn... 55 reviews. I really want to cry right now guys. You guys are the best. You really are. I am flabberghasted.

This chapter was requested by**ElricLawliet**, who I hope is having an awesome Birthday ;D.

So, yeah, enjoy the last chapter of "Hana".

**Warnings:** OOC Kanda up the buthole. OOC Allen Weirdness.

**Listening to**: Space Oddity by David Bowie.

* * *

-H-A-N-A-

**Chapter 7: October 7th.**

Allen nervously rubbed at her throat.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't face Kanda.

This was too much.

It was possible that this wasn't true, just another pigment of her imagination.

Kanda Yuu would never leave her flowers.

Someone could of gotten Kanda to do it for them, but then again... Kanda would never do this for another person...

And so she starts to contridict herself.

It didn't really make sense. Kanda was always actign like he hated the girl's guts. Why would he be the one to send her flowers?

Sighing, Allen got up from her bed, anbd walked to the door and slamed it open in frustration.

She didn't know where she was going. But it would be somewhere.

Letting her feet guide her, she found herself on the roof of the Black Order building.

A thin blanket of snow was covering the grouds, but the sowing had stopped for a while.

Allen hadn't even noticed the snow until she started to shiver.

She didn't do anything about it, just llet it fall on top of her, until the darkness consumed her.

-**Meanwhile With Kanda-**

"Yuu! I can't find her." Lavi panted.

Kanda Yuu was not pleased. They — Lavi, Lenalee, and himself — had spent the better part of the day looking for the 15 year old girl.

They searched and searched, but they couldn't find her anywhere. She wasn't in her room, she wasn't in the cafiteria, she wasn't in Komui's office, and she wasn't in the training grounds.

Did she actually leave the order?

No... They would of heard of it by now.

But where could she be.

"I'm going to go look some more." Kanda answered.

He had to go and think. Where... Where could she be.

Putting his hand inside his jacket, he felt the soft pedals of the red rose that he was planning to give too her — if he could find her.

So he went to the place he could always think clearly.

The roof.

-Allen-

Colorful shapes haunted her as she dreamed on.

And that's all it way. Colorful shapes. Nothing more, nothing less.

It was peaceful to say the least, well until she was shooken awake.

She opened her eyes and was greated by the worried look of Kanda Yuu's face.

It was obvious that he was trying to mask his feelings, but he was failing at it miserably.

"K-Kanda?" She said in a quiet voice. She could hardly hear it herself. Her voice was trembling.

"Idiot!" Kanda bellowed, his mask breaking. "What the hell were you doing sleeping on a roof while it snowed?"

Allen looked at Kanda oddly, then she noticed the position they were in.

She was laying on top of Kanda, as shameless as can be, under a jacket.

She also noticed that they were outside.

"I...I don't remember."

Kanda's eyebrow twitched.

They were bathed in silence for a couple of seconds.

"Your a moron."

"..." Allen kept silent.

Next thing Allen knew, she was up in the air, supported by Kanda's arms.

"W, wah! Put me down!" She said, her arms reaching out and wrapping themselves around Kanda's neck.

"No."

_"Yes." _

"No."

Allen huffed, Kanda was being annoying.

"Why not?"

Kanda's eyebrow raised. "Do you _want_ to be in the cold?"

Allen blinked, and slowly shook her head. Kanda had a point.

Letting him carry her, she didn't even notice where they were going, until they reached a room that unmistakingly Kanda's.

It wasa dark and gloomy, looking, and their was a single broken miror in the room, but other than that, the room was clean. No clothes or trash were littered on the floor, but what caught Allen's attention was a hourglass-shaped figure, that had a lotus flower inside of it.

Kanda walked Allen too his bed, and placed the 15-year-old gently down, quickly covering her with a blanket.

"T, thank you." Allen said, nervously.

Kanda didn't respond, but he sat down in a chair that Allen had missed next to the bed.

Allen's hands clutched at the blanket.

It was now or never.

"Kanda," She said at the same time Kanda said, "Allen."

Allen's eyes widened as she heard Kanda utter her name for the first time.

"U,Um, you can go first." She said, feeling her face heat up.

Kanda took a minute of silence, before saying, "I know your a girl."

Allen blanched.

"I figured that out already." Allen said, a small smile going onto her lips, her doubt's leaving her instantly, it seemed to be obvious now, didn't it?

Kanda didn't react in anyway, but continued to speak.

"You know about the flowers, then?"

Allen sat up, the blanket falling off of her.

"That you were leaving them? Yeah. I figured that out yesterday." Allen said, smiling.

She blinked as she saw a light pink color dust over Kanda's cheeks.

Was, was Kanda Yuu, blushing?

"I see." said Kanda, and he reached out to grab something out of his back pocket, it was a bright red rose. "Here."

Allen took the rose with her gloved hand.

"Thank you."

The next thing she saw and heard next shocked her senseless.

"Do, do you feel the same?" said Kanda Yuu, not meeting her eyes.

Was _Kanda Yuu_,**shy?**

Before she knew what she was doing, Kanda's face was in her hands, and she was kissing him.

It was a nice kiss, it was simple and sweet, and Kanda was dumbstruck.

"T, that answer your question?" Allen said breathlessly. She could belive she just did that!

Kanda regained himself, and pulled Allen close to him, and kissed her pasionatly.

As they pulled away, Kanda gently took the rose out of Allen's hand, and put in between Allen's ear and head.

"Hana." He said, before sweeping her into another kiss.

* * *

**Listening to:** Hurricane by Bob Dylan.

**A/N:** So, another ending to something that I really liked. *Sigh*

But, with an ending, we get another beginning, don't we? Maybe I'll write a story that's even better than this! (I hope that my new story "All We Know Is Falling" is going to be in that category when I post it later tonight or tomorrow...)

I want to say so much more, but I really have no clue what to say, besides thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, put this on their favorites, and alerted this story, I owe this to you.

I am going to reply to every review that I get, and if your anonymous, send me your email, so I can reply there.

Now, I am off to go watch "Pokemon", and beg my mom for "Panda Express."

**Til' we meet again, space rangers!** (I like it!)

**Usuilove21.** (1-7-11)


	8. Authors Note: Part 2?

**花.**

**Authors Note: Part 2?**

It has been a long, long time, has it not? I started this story exactly a year ago and finished it almost 10 months ago. It's been an odd year/10 months I'll tell you that.

Well, I'll cut right to it.

I have decided to write a sequel to 'Hana' called '失わ' AKA: Lost (I hope that it is correct...). I've been working on it for a while now, a few months. I only just told a few of my friends about a few days ago.

I AM SO EXCITED FOR IT!

Now, you guys don't have to wait for 'Lost'. I already published the first chapter, over here:** http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7443052/1/** (Remove spaces, you know the deal.). Enjoy~

**FAIR WARNING:** It isn't going to be like this story. Angst and Drama this time around.

**Listening to**: Melody For Melody by Charlie McDonnell

**Usuilove21** (October 6th, 2011)


End file.
